


Spares

by subcircus



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs a spare part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/gifts).



"What do you mean?" Tony demanded through the Bluetooth. "It's a classic, someone must have one!"

Tony paced the floor, Pepper watching, amused.

_Have you mentioned money's no object?_ she wrote, holding it up for Tony.

"Have I mentioned money's no object?" He waited for the response, growled and yanked the earpiece out before tossing it at Pepper, who deftly caught it.

"Maybe you should just manufacture your own parts?" she suggested.

"You can't just manufacture a piece of lovingly hand-crafted precision engineering…oh, wait, yes I can," Tony replied with a grin. "Well done, Miss Potts."

"Any time, Mr. Stark."


End file.
